Finding revenge with a boy
by 98 Fire Dancer
Summary: lucinda had been stuck inside a ice prison that her father ,voldemort, stuck her in just in case he lost his battle. But does she want to avenge her only family's passing. Has he some how figured out a plan B to make sure that he didn't lose solely in vain?
1. Chapter 1 the awakening

**Okay so I was kind of upset when Harry Potter was finished so I thought of different ways to bring it back. This is my favorite one. So please tell me what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

Drip.

Drip.

All I could feel was the ice around me melting dripping onto my face.

The heat.

No.

The heat couldn't release me from my ice prison.

Then pain seared through my heart as I remembered the last words my father said to me.

"I do not love none. I love you. My enemies will stop at nothing to get me and they may hurt you sweetheart. I am sorry to leave you like this but if you are released it means that my enemy has prevailed me and he has had a son that has turned 14 but if I am here when you are released it means that both the wizarding and muggle worlds are ours. Goodbye."

The ice had finally melted all away.

My body feels numb and I can hardly move my limbs but somehow I do.

I slowly started with my fingers stretching them and balling them up, then my wrists circling them, my elbows came next, then my shoulders, neck, toes, ankles, knees and then when I felt like my limbs could handle it I stood up arching my back until I heard the satisfying crack of my back being fully stretched.

I looked around the forest of bare trees, cracked and dried up soil and the sun.

I wondered how long I had been in my ice prison.

I stepped forward out into the sun and instantly regretted it.

Too long.

That is how long I have been stuck there.

My father always took me here and the sun never bothered me.

However times have changed it burnt me more then when I fell asleep in front of the fire once at the Malfoy Mansion when I was 11 and rolled over straight into the fire.

Father believed that one of his friends, deatheaters he called them, used magic to push me into the fireplace.

But this one felt like hellfire.

Slowly, like when I was stretching my body, I moved out into the sun.

I looked around for signs of my father or his deatheater friends but saw none.

I felt warmth building up in my eyes and then fall down my checks.

Tears.

I realized I was crying hastily I wiped them away and held back the rest.

My father told me to be brave and that is what I shall do I thought as I started towards the nearest town.

**So what did you think. Please add a review good or bad i don't care because they will all help me with the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 my 14th birthday

**Okay so here is the next chapter for my story.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

JAMES' EYES

"Arhhhhh!"

I screamed out in pain.

Pain.

Ha, that doesn't even describe it.

It felt like my body was dipped in lava.

"Sweety! are you Ok?" My mum said barging in my room.

"'Course he's fine. He just wants the attention." My sister Lilly said. For an 11 year old she can be a pain.

"He doesn't need more attention. Its already his birthday today." My dads voice rang out from the hall.

My birthday.

Great.

I sat up quickly. The blanket fell of my torso revealing that my shirt was completely saturated in sweat.

"I'm fine just ... just a bit of a shock that is all." I assured them all.

"A shock! What from?" said a nearly recognizable voice.

"Grandpa Weasley!" I shouted out while trying to wrestle the blanket of my legs.

I ran down the hall and just about head-first collided into my uncle Ron.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"To visit our favorite nephew on his birthday o'course." my Uncle Ron said.

"Ron" my Aunt Hermione scolded"don't even joke about it ok?"

"What bout me" pouted Albus obviously not getting the joke.

I rolled my eyes at his typical idiot self and watched pointedly at Uncle Georges pocket.

He noticed where I was looking and winked at me

"Happy birthday sweet pie" Grandma Weasley said holding out a present.

Smiling at the shape of it I grabbed with a thank you.

I opened it with excitement to reveal that it was the nimbus 3000.

My other gifts included a bag of silver sickles from Bill and Fluer, vouchers and new products from Uncle George,

flowers from Lilly, a book called 'How To Get Any Chick You Want' from Albus and when it was my fathers turn he

knelt down beside me with it hidden behind his back and told me to stand up he said, "this has been in the family

for generations and you being the oldest can have it. So close your eyes."

I did as instructed and I felt his arms move around me, heard a small gasp from Albus.

"Open your eyes now James" I heard him whisper.

Shock.

Is that what i felt?

No.

Shocks are always bad.

Happy?

No.

Happy is not this feeling.

Confusion?

Yes.

I am confused.

Where has my body gone that was once there.

Then it hit me.

I heard my father once talking with Uncle Ron about an invisibility cloak.

"Is ... Is it really mine?" I asked.

"For now and forever" he replied.

**So what do you think so far. All reviews will be helpful for ideas on the characters**


	3. Diagon Alley

**So here is the next chapter.**

LUCINDA'S EYES

Time.

That is how little it took to get here.

Tom's bar.

The only one leading to Diagon Alley that i know of.

Static electricity.

That is what it feels like.

Magic.

The feel of it covering me body almost made me forget my quest.

"Watch it" I barked at an old man.

"Lucinda is that you? But it can't be your dead." He said.

I looked at him not knowing him until my eyes rested upon his.

Purple.

He had drop dead, gorgeous, purple eyes that I would always recognise.

"Misha" I whispered.

Misha was the only person who I had as a friend.

"You got old" I joked.

"Well I didn't get the advantage of being immortal like you" he joked back.

"What year is it?" I asked him.

"2026" he replied.

2026.

47 years.

1979 i was stuck there.

"I want to attend Hogwarts" I demanded.

"Well," he said in thought "the Head master is in the Leaky Cauldron."

I turned on my heel and headed that way.

I saw an old man talking to a younger man who seemed to be holding his daughter's hand while his

wife seemed to be stopping the boys from fighting.

I walked up to them and noticed the older of the boys staring at me.

"Oh who is this," the younger man asked "a friend of yours James?"

I gathered that James must have been the older boy since he blushed slightly at his fathers words.

"No sir. I do not even go to the same school." I explained.

"Well where are your parents sweetie" his mother asked.

"I do not have any" I explained. "I am an orphan. Mother abandoned me and my father and my father

he has died just recently." I felt tears building up.

"I am so sorry" the older man sympathized. "Did you want me for something anyway."

Now or never I thought.

"I would like a place at your school please" I asked with my best manners.

"A transfer you mean"

"No sir i haven't gone to any school before" I notified him.

"You will be behind" he warned.

"I will do my best to catch up. Please. It would make life easier for me." I begged.

Good thing my father is not here if he ever saw me begging he would never forgive me.

"Very well. I will take you shopping to et you your school stuff now. What year will you be in?" he asked

"3" I answered.

"Well James is in year 3 too. we'll take her if you want" James' mother offered.

"That would be wonderful. See you kid at school Ok" the headmaster said as he left.

"I'm Lilly" the girl holding the young mans hand said.

"James. though you probably guessed that since you look so smart" James said

I giggled then nodded.

"I'm Albus" said the boy with green eyes.

"I'm their mother Ginny" the women said.

"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter" the father of the kids said.

My eyes flickered to his with shock.

Murderer.

The person who murdered my father.

Should I tell them or not?

What was my mothers last name?

Skit wasn't it.

"My name is Lucinda...Skit" I introduced myself.

**So what do you think please review you** **thoughts on this twist.**

**Her enemy whose son she has o kill is in front of her.**


	4. chapter 4 Gringotts

**Here it is James' point of view about Lucinda**

JAMES' EYES

I spotted her first she had on a pair of skinny jeans, a tight shirt that seemed to emphasis the

skinniness of her torso and strangely leather wrist bands that seemed 50 years old.

My father must of realized that Albus and i stopped fighting because he noticed me looking at her.

"Oh who is this, a friend of yours James?"

It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that I don't know her.

While she's explaining that she doesn't know me I took a pinch on my biceps from Albus.

I saw tears building up in her eyes as she was explaining how her father has just died and it

made me feel like putting my arm around her and telling her that is alright.

But I managed to restrain my self.

For now.

"Well James is in year 3 too. we'll take her if you want" my mum offered.

Great.

A whole day with her.

But with my mum supervising I'll be lucky just to talk to her without my mum butting in.

"James. though you probably guessed that since you look so smart" I introduced myself.

God did I just say that.

She giggled and nodded.

I sneaked a look at Albus and knew the look on his face.

He will not let this go.

When my father introduced himself her face filled with shock for less then a second.

Not the happy shock most people have her one was more like anger.

"My name is Lucinda...Skit" she introduced herself.

But something in her red tinged eyes told me she was lying bout her last name.

Why did she pause.

Oh well maybe I was imagining it.

As we walked along the marble hall in Grinotts my mother asked Lucinda if she had a vault.

"Yeah I do" she replied.

We stopped at a goblin who was free and asked to access the vaults.

We stopped at our one first.

Lucinda seemed unimpressed by it.

"Mum can you get extra out for my birthday gift please" I asked.

"Is it your birthday today?" Lucinda asked as we went plummeting down towards her vault.

"Yeah" I replied.

We went all the way to the ground.

I was amazed.

Only rich and powerful wizards with important stuff in their vaults had them down here.

My dad seemed to be amazed as well since he was nearly jumping up and down waiting to see what

was in her vault.

The goblin handed her a knife which she cut her hand with and stuck it on the engraved eye.

The door clicked and clanged to reveal an enormous room filled with treasure and in the middle a

staircase she climbed up it to return a few seconds later with a small bag of wizard money.

She saw me staring longingly at a pure gold males ring.

She bent down, picked it up handed it to me and said "Happy birthday Minnow"

My parents stared at her like she was crazy while I stammered my thanks.

As we went to each shop I kept looking at her admiringly.

"Well that's all the stuff on the are we dropping you of Lucinda" my mum asked

"I don't know" she said sheepishly.

"She can stay with us" Lilly shouted

"Yeah how 'bout it, would ya like that" dad asked.

She didn't say anything she just gave a breathtaking smile and nodded.

**So Lucinda has gotten a easy way to revenge would she take it or play cat and mouse?**

**Please review you opinions!**


	5. Skittles

ok so this has nothing to do with the story but still review it.

**what would happen if te guy who turns everything into skittles with is hands touched a skittle?**

I believe the flying monkeys would try to eat your brain and as soon as they get it out of your head, you grab it to put it back but since you touched it, your brain truned into skittles and you become reallllly stupid and forget that you wanted to see what happened if you touched a skittle and you continue skipping merrily along. hahah


	6. Chapter5 Embarrassed

**Here we are.**

LUCINDA'S EYES

"Here you are" Ginny said handing me some blankets.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Goodnight you two" Harry's voice rung out

Ginny turned of the light switch emerging us into darkness.

I awoke the next morning to screaming.

"It's just James and Albus fighting again" Lilly informed me.

I looked at the firmly shut and locked door then ot out of bed and sat on Lilly's.

"Can I do your hair?" I asked.

I felt instantly happy with asking about it because her face lit up like the sun'

"Of course you can. What will you do?" She asked.

"A simple spiral carousel lace braid" I informed her.

"That does not sound simple" she giggled.

Ten minutes later we were standing in front of the mirror in her room with her hair done.

"It doesn't look simple either. But it looks gorgeous" she commented.

"It's simple once you know how to do it" I replied.

I took my hair out of the bun that it had been in since I was unfrozen and brushed it until it had it

waves in it.

I pulled on a clean pair of black skinny jeans and a dead foxy shirt I had in my bag.

I took my wrist bands that i stuck on the bed side table and put them on along with my glasses.

I stepped out into the lounge where Albus and James stopped fighting and acknowledged me being

there.

"Morning guys" I greeted them.

"Morning" they both replied in unison.

"Hey mum you like my hair Lucinda did it" Lilly cried out wanting attention.

"Wow. Did you Lucinda" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

Bang.

"Oi let us in" a males voice shouted from outside the door.

"I'll go" James said with a big grin across his face.

He returned with a women who had rather bushy and ginger hair, a man who had red hair with his

gaze upon the ring on James' finger, a girl who had her mothers hair but fathers eyes and a boy who

had his mothers eyes but fathers hair.

"Guys this is Lucinda" James introduced me.

"Oh." She said taken back by my eyes, "I am their Aunt Hermione, this is their Uncle Ron" she pointed

to the red headed man "and these are our kids Rose and Hugo"

"Hey" Hugo said.

But Rose just looked at me with a hostile gaze.

I jutted my jaw forward and returned the gaze where she looked away.

"So your the rich kid that gave James a pure gold ring. Well if you-"

"RON" Hermione interrupted his comment.

"Sorry" he reluctantly apologized.

Embarrassed I sat down avoiding their gazes.

"That's alright" I mumbled.

I would say that I'm use to it but with my father no one ever asked me for money or gifts they only

asked me what i wanted.

I've got a lot to learn.


	7. Chapter 6 The crush

**Here we are James' turn.**

JAMES" EYES

I lied down on my bed staring at the celing trying to fiure out why Lucinda had lied about her name.

Maybe I just imagined it.

"Hey you awake" Albus asked poking his head in through the door.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I like her she seems cool you know" he said.

I was not expecting that.

"Do you like her too?" he continued.

"Yeah. She's cool to hang out with" I replied.

I know from the smirk on his face that he knows.

He knows that I got a crush on her.

"Shut up" I said throwing the pillow at him.

He landed a clean punch on my jaw.

I lunged at him and busted his nose causing blood to go all over my sheets.

He started towards the hall and ended up tackling him just as he got in the lounge.

Our parents were siting on the couch and didn't even bother stopping us.

We continued like this until Lucinda walked out into the lounge.

I stared at her.

Her black skinny jeans showed of ow thin her legs are.

Her black shirt seemed to hug every curve of her torso.

Her hair that was in a bun all of yesterday was down.

"Morning guys" she said in a singsong voice.

"Morning" Albus and I said at the same time.

I stared at Albus annoyed while Lilly bragged about her hair.

Bang

My Uncle Ron shouted out.

A smile flew to my lips as Lucinda flipped her hair towards the sound.

"I'll go" I said standing up.

"Hey" I said opening up the door.

"Whats with the smile" Rose said sourly

"Hey Rose let's play house. You can be the door and I'll slam you" I said sarcastically.

"I don't understand the need to pretend to be a door, nor do I understand what I've done to merit your

urge to slam me." Rose retorted.

"Hey Uncle Ron check this ring out its pure gold" I informed him.

As they were introducing themselves to Lucinda I noticed her eyes turn slightly more red when Uncle

Ron mentioned money.

She sat down looking upset and once again I had to restrain myself for putting my arms around her.

Our summer was just like that Albus and I kept fighting when we weren't playing with Lucinda.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 7 the train

**here it is**

LUCINDA'S EYES

Nerves.

Excitment.

Terror.

My first day of school.

What if someone knows?

I can finally have a friend.

I'm so nervous.

We got Woken up early this morning where we were rushed out the door into the car.

When we got there Ginny said I needed to run at a brick wall.

A brick wall.

I asked her if she was joking.

So James said "just follow me"

He ran at the brick wall and then disappeared.

I looked at Ginny then started towards it myself.

Wow.

My father said everything about school sucked.

But that was cool.

The rest came through unimpressed.

Now I am standing here like a retard excited about school.

"Come on lets go find a compartment" Albus said walking of

James grabbed my hand causing me to blush deeply for some reason.

"Just so I don't lose you" he said.

We followed Albus until he suddenly stopped.

"Uncle George" Albus exclaimed.

"Hey Al. Hey James" he said. "And whose this"

I realised That James and I was still holding hands.

I let go blushing even deeper then when I was before.

"I'm Lucinda" I introduced myself.

"I'm Fred" the boy next to him said while staring at me.

"I'm Roxane" the girl holding her mothers hand said

"I'm Angela. Georges wife" the women said.

"Well we better get going if we want an empty compartment James" Albus said darting of again.

James grabbed my hand once more as we zigzagged through the crowds.

The three of us found an empty compartment.

I felt weird thinking of letting go of James' hand so I sat down next to him.

After about ten minutes Hugo, Lilly and Rose came in so James and I let go.

The train picked up speed and went off.

since I was sitting next to the window I gazed out of it not feeking wanted for the conversation.

"You'll love it" I heard James whisper in my ear.

He stuck his arm around me saying that everyone would love me.

I don't know if it was the soft rocking of the train or the warmth of James being so close to me I nodded

off.

But just before I did I heard James saying "I'll wake you up when we get there"

**Please review**


	9. chapter 8 Rose

**Ok so here it is the next chapter.**

JAMES' EYES

"James stop yawning so loud" mum scolded.

"S s soohw" I failed to stifle the next yawn.

"Ok sweetie" Mum started "just run straight at the wall and you'll be at the platform."

"Ah. You're joking right?" Lucinda asked.

"Just follow me" I said with a mysterious smile.

I swerved in between the muggles and straight at the wall.

I saw Lucinda's face light up with amazement as Albus, Lilly and Mum came through.

"You'll be late go find a compartment while I find Ron" Mum told us.

"Come on let's go find a compartment" Albus said.

I don't know what made me but I grabbed Lucinda's hand.

I saw her blush.

"Just so I don't lose you" I assured her.

We jumped through the crowds til Albus stopped.

We were still holding hands til Uncle George asked who she was.

They all introduced themselves to her.

Albus skipped off so I grabbed her hand again and we zigzagged til we reached the train.

We found an empty compartment where we sat down still holding hands under Albus' "told you so"

smirk.

We dropped hands as soon as Hugo, Lilly and Rose walked in.

You'll love it I assured her.

Once again instincts kicked in and I stuck my arm around her.

"They'll love you" I whispered.

I noticed her nodding off to sleep so I told her that I'll wake her up when we get there.

"Who is she exactly" Rose said jutting her chin forwards.

"My friend" I said curtly noticing the look in her eyes.

"You don't even know her. My mum told me about her. She's only homeless and you only care about her cause she gave you a gold rin-"

"ROSE" Hugo interrupted her.

"What? It's true"

"Albus tell her I went to hang out with my friends when she wakes up" and with that I got up and

walked out.

"Hey guys" I said to my mates.

"Dude where were you" John asked.

"Albus" I shortly replied.

"We gotta get changed now." Phill noted.

As we got changed I couldn't help thinking that I left Lucinda.

It must off shown on my face cause Jensen asked what the matter is.

I couldn't.

I couldn't tell them about Lucinda so I lied.

"I feel old" I joked

"That'll past just do a prank and you'll be young again" John joked back.

The compartment door slid back and the headmaster was standing there.

"James! Hello." He said slightly shocked.

I knew why dad told him how I never seemed to leave Lucinda's side.

"Where is Lucinda?" He asked.

"With Albus and Lilly. Kinda. She's sleeping had to get up earlier to her liking" I explained.

"Oh well better find her then. I guess she is in Griffindor to" and with that he left.

"James" Jensen whispered. "Better not let Brianna find out."

I shivered Brianna was obsessed with me and she also smashed a girl for flirting with me.

I hope she can fight back.

**Review please guys.**


End file.
